Dark love
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción. Dark Spiritshipping. Serie de dieciocho drabbles concernientes a la relación de Haou y Yohan. "Sí, soy un bastardo... pero soy TU bastardo".
1. Atadura

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo I**

Johan sonrió ampliamente. Por fin tenía el total y absoluto control.

Haou se encontraba atado al trono con grilletes. Él miró amenazadoramente hacia sus amigos y la luz que los separaba de donde ellos estaban.

"¿Lo quieren de regreso?" Johan se rió entre dientes, "Vengan por él".

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** No, no me pregunten de este primer drabble, yo también no lo entendí muy bien. Me parece que Johan ¿secuestró? a Haou y todos quieren salvarlo o algo así x'D. Bien, ésta es la traducción que les había prometido desde hace algunos días, no pude subirla antes porque en CemZoo tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, escribir y traducir no está entre ellas, pero bueno, espero que les gusten los drabbles, los originales son de yauksei. Les advierto que están un poco OoC los personajes, pero a mí me gustaron mucho, así que por eso los traduzco. Saludos y gracias por leer.

Recuerden que dejar un review siempre es bien agradecido.

Ja ne!


	2. Sal

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo II**

Haou se reía como un maniático. Johan contuvo el aliento mientras se cubría del golpe que recibiría al caer al duro suelo.

"Sal", fue todo lo que dijo Haou.

Johan miró a los dorados ojos de Haou, que estaban llenos de locura. Los suyos, de color esmeralda, se perdieron en ellos y perdió el conocimiento.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, ésta vez eran de un tono naranja.

Sólo cuando esto sucediera Haou podría reclamar lo que era suyo.


	3. No te vayas

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo III**

Johan estaba tirado en el suelo, con la luz atravesando su cuerpo, como si de olas se tratase, porque desde que había sido consumido por la oscuridad, se retorcía de dolor, necesitaba que se fuera. No podía manejarlo más.

De pronto, alguien lo levantó en brazos y le dio la vuelta suavemente, acariciándole el rostro sudoroso. Lentamente, la oscuridad fue expulsada por la luz terrible que Saiou había inyectado en el mundo.

Tenía que ser...

"Haou..." Johan abrió los ojos un momento, su visión era borrosa, pero pudo distinguirlo. Era él, el rey moreno, quien lo miraba.

"Shh, no hables, Johan" ordenó Haou en voz baja.

Johan sonrió perezosamente y puso su mano sobre la de Haou. Tenía los ojos cerrados todavía, pero murmuró:

"No te vayas y me callo".


	4. No hables

**Dark Love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo IV**

Haou entró al cuarto de Johan cerrando la puerta. El de cabellos azules estaba durmiendo. Haou se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, despertándolo.

"¡Haou!"

Haou se inclinó hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

—No hables—ordenó, pasando sus manos sobre los hombros y el pecho de Johan.

Johan no lo hizo, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Haou.

Y no fueron necesarias más palabras.


	5. Fatiga

**Dark Love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo V**

El día había sido demasiado largo para su gusto. No estaba cansado, para nada, pero se sentía muy mal, peor que de costumbre. Se dirigió a la habitación de la única persona que podía verlo cuando se sentía débil.

Johan Andersen levantó la vista cuando miró hacia la puerta cerrada y puso su libro a un lado.

"Haou, te ves horrible, ¿qué te pasó?"

Haou negó con la cabeza. "Demasiadas cosas, Johan". Se arrodilló entre las piernas del de cabellos azules y puso la cabeza sobre ellas, cerrando los ojos.

"Oh, Haou" Johan suspiró y acercándose a él lo besó suavemente. Los labios de Johan se movieron por sobre su línea de la mandíbula, trazando besos y susurrando: "Déjame tomar tu dolor..."

"Johan..."

"Shh..."


	6. Sigue a la carta

**Dark Love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo VI**

Haou caminaba por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, cuando de repente se detuvo y miró hacia abajo.

"_¡Kuri, Kuri!_"

Hane Kuriboh salió de una carta atada a una cuerda. Haou atrapó al espíritu.

"¡Aquí estás!" dijo, "He estado buscándote por todas partes".

Sabía que era suyo y no de Juudai porque su Hane Kuriboh tenía alas negras y ojos rojos.

La carta fue retirada, igual que el monstruo. Haou suspiró y se vio obligado a seguirla. Encontraría al culpable al dar la vuelta en la esquina, lo más seguro.

Haou negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que Johan sostenía su carta. "Devuélvemela, Johan" exigió, tendiéndole la mano.

Johan rió entre dientes: "Ven aquí entonces".

Haou gruñó, pero lo hizo. Tomó la carta, pero Johan se la logró arrebatar. Haou se vio forzado a una feroz batalla de lenguas.

_No es que él se quejara..._


	7. Olvido

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo VII**

Haou estaba demasiado cansado para luchar contra Johan, no es que quisiera hacerlo, tampoco. El de cabellos azules era un buen besador, pero Haou jamás se permitiría admitirlo.

La lengua de Johan entró en la boca de Haou, haciendo que se pusiera rígido. Johan lo hizo dos veces, tres veces, hasta que finalmente Haou lanzó un pequeño gemido, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del otro. Johan era el más animado.

Haou arrugó el ceño, estaba furioso consigo mismo y con Johan. ¡El muy bastardo era tan insistente! Tendría que darle un puñetazo en el...

"Mmmmm..."

Todos los pensamientos fueron olvidados.


	8. Ocultarse

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo VIII**

"¿Haou?" llamó Johan, "Haou, ¿dónde estás?"

Se detuvo detrás de los botes de basura, afuera de los dormitorios de Osiris.

"¡Kuri, Kuri!!"

"¡Shh!"

Johan parpadeó y miró al bote. Lo abrió para encontrar a Haou ahí, agarrando su Hane Kuriboh y éste sólo se limitó a levantar la vista y ruborizarse.

Johan sonrió, "Haou, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Me oculto", dijo Haou simplemente: "Todo mundo quiere retar a duelo a Rey Supremo, para tratar de demostrar algo"

Johan se rió entre dientes y lo levantó. Hane Kuriboh voló junto a ellos.

"Haou sabes que nadie puede pasar más allá de mí", Johan le besó la frente. Haou frunció el ceño, con otro sonrojo. El de cabellos azules le dio un beso en los labios y Haou lentamente volvió en sí.

"Vamos dentro, ¿está bien?" Johan susurró mientras lo besaba. Haou lo siguió dentro.

"¡Hane Kuriboh" llamó.

El espíritu los siguió y los dos caminaron a salvo, de vuelta a sus dormitorios.

&

"Sho, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo en el bote de la basura?" preguntó Manjoume.

"¡Me oculto! Todo el mundo quiere golpear al perdedor"

"¡Sal de ahí"

Patada, golpe.

"¡Ahhh!"


	9. Interrupción

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo IX**

"¡Espera, Jess, ya regreso" gritó Jaden, antes de entrar a la habitación que compartía con Haou.

"¡AH!" exclamó.

Haou y Johan se quedaron sin aliento, mirando hacia la puerta.

"¡J-Jaden!" Haou se aclaró la garganta, cubriéndose con su camisa. Johan sólo sonrió.

Para ser claros, Jaden acababa de entrar, cuando vio a Haou sentado en el regazo de Johan, con la mano en su pecho y con los pantalones y un par de botones deshechos.

"Hey, Jaden", la sonrisa de Johan se amplió. "¿No podrías irte y dejarme tener el cuerpo de mi ángel?"

"¡Ahhh, mi inocencia!" Jaden se fue corriendo.

Y se lo contó a Jesse.

Él tomó una foto y se fue corriendo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Como pueden notar y no sé por qué no lo mencioné antes, Haou y Juudai/Jaden son manejados como dos personas diferentes con sus propios cuerpos, lo mismo con Yohan y Johan, aquí son Johan (el malo) y Jesse (el niño adorable que todas las fangirls amamos x'D). Además de que el autor original usa los nombres norteamericanos para distinguirlos. Lo aclaro también, porque no me acuerdo si vuelven a salir...

Anyway, sólo eso. Nos vemos pronto, espero.


	10. Sabiendo

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo X**

Haou sonrió al ver cómo Johan miraba sus cartas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo. Sabiendo que él era suyo y sólo suyo...

Johan jadeó cuando Haou puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Sus cartas fueron arrancadas de su mano y el otro le dijo en un tono seductor:

—Deberías dejar de mirar esas cartas todos los días.

Johan se ruborizó un poco: "¿Por qué?"

"Miras tus cartas todos los días" Haou amplió su sonrisa. "Estoy empezando a pensar que te has olvidado de mí."

"Nunca." Johan sacudió la cabeza.

"Bien."

Las manos de Johan cayeron a sus costados y sintió que su chaquera era desabrochada. Unas manos frías recorrieron su piel, haciéndolo temblar. Su lengua lamió su cuello. Se sonrojó fuertemente y emitió un leve ronroneo.

"Mmm, me parece que mi querido está encendido, ¿eh?" Haou sonrió una vez más.

Johan jadeó. "Yo... yo..."

"Shhhh..."

Haou se rio perversamente.

Porque sabía que érl era suyo y únicamente suyo...


	11. Mío

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XI**

Johan gimió, yendo contra sus caderas. Haou jadeó cuando él se golpeó contra ese lugar.

"Umm, Haou... estás tan estrecho..."

"¿Qué esperabas?" gruñó Haou. "Soy virgen."

"¿En serio?" Johan hizo una mueca juguetona. "Así que eres puramente mío?"

Haou jadeó. "Y será mejor que tú seas únicamente mío."

Johan asintió con la cabeza. "Lo soy."

Se besaron apasionadamente. Haou presionando hacia abajo sobre el pecho de Johan.

_Todo mío..._


	12. Un paso más cerca

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XII**

Él se acercó a través de la oscuridad hacia la otra persona, a la cual estrechó la mano.

"Haou." Johan frunció el ceño. "Deberías de regresar. Ambos sabemos que--"

"Shhh."

Johan alejó la copa de su cara. "Haou-"

"Mírame."

Johan se hizo hacia atrás.

"Johan, mírame."

Johan contuvo el aliento, perdiéndose entre sus ojos apagados. Miró hacia él, con la boca entreabierta.

La mano de Haou viajó hasta Johan y él se la estrechó.

"Ven."

Y Johan se fundió con la Gentil Oscuridad.


	13. Hora de jugar

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XIII**

La puerta se abrió.

Johan se echó a reír y Haou sonrió.

"Te has superado", comentó el rey.

Johan mordió su camisa con los dientes, ya que sus manos estaban atadas.

Su pecho pálido y hermoso fue revelado, musculoso y sexy.

Haou pasó una mano por la piel expuesta, ganando un escalofrío.

"Es hora de jugar", suspiró.


	14. Confianza

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XIV**

Él era un total bastardo con todos, incluso con sus seres queridos.

Y sin embargo, cuando se derrumbó sobre los escalones, con la capa rota, los párpados pesados y los pulmones destrozados, una mano guió su cabeza para que descansara sobre un muslo revestido de cuero, pasando suavemente su mano por su cabello.

"Descansa", susurró una voz.

Los ojos dorados del joven se cerraron de buen grado.

No importaba lo que había hecho, ni cuán bastardo era, todavía podía confiar en él.

Siempre.


	15. Burla

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XV**

Haou se quedó quieto, sonriendo al ver cómo los ojos de Johan recorrían su cuerpo. Todavía estaba vestido, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Johan tenía las piernas abiertas sobre los muslos del rey. "¿Te diviertes conmigo?".

Haou se rió entre dientes. "Necesito mi entretenimiento".

Johan puso los ojos en blanco y susurró en sus labios: "Muy bien, lo que mi rey quiera, lo tendrá. Aquí está tu entretenimiento de mierda".

Y Haou no pudo burlarse más de él.


	16. Tirón

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XVI**

Las flores de cerezo eran hermosas, ya que se cernían sobre su rostro sonriente. Él se aferró a la manta roja que habían llevado.

"Johan."

Éste levantó la vista y se ruborizó.

Haou tiró de él.

Johan gritó.


	17. Desperdicio

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XVII**

Haou entró en la habitación para recuperar su capa.

Él hizo una mueca.

Johan se rió entre dientes. "¿Buscas esto?"

Haou se arrodilló y lo besó brevemente. "Devuélvemela."

"¿Por qué? Estás sobre de ella también."

De hecho, ambos estaban sobre la capa de Haou. Éste la levantó con una mano y se obligó a ponerse en pie, cuando Johan se aferró a su cuello, chupándose los dedos.

"Johan." La voz de Haou se había vuelto molesta. "En serio, bájate."

"Mm-mmm." Johan sacudió la cabeza. "No hasta que juguemos..."

Haou gruñó, pero Johan le dijo:

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Haou. Ven aquí..."

Haou fue derribado.

"No debemos dejar que estos dedos mojados se desperdicien... puedes estar en la parte superior esta vez..."

Johan jadeó y gimió.

Haou descubrió que su amante tenía razón. Habría sido una pena dejar que ese tipo de cosas se desperdiciaran.


	18. Tu bastardo

**Dark love**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XVIII**

La espada pinchó el cuello de Johan, extrayéndole un poco de sangre. Él se incorporó sobre los codos, dejando que su sangre le resbalara por la piel con una sonrisa.

"¿Te das cuenta de que soy un masoquista?." Él se rió entre dientes. "¿Y que me entusiasma ver la sangre?"

"No me importa." Escupió Haou. "¡Aún así besaste a esa mujer!"

La sonrisa de Johan se ensanchó. Haou se puso aún más furioso. Sabía que a Johan le encantaba jugar con él de esa manera, pero era tiempo de detener todo aquello.

"Ahora, ahora...." Johan susurró. "Sé que en realidad no quieres matarme, _mi amor_."

Haou gruñó y le cortó un poco el brazo a Johan. Éste silbó pero no mostró dolor, en su lugar, se lamió la sangre de la herida. Su sangre cubrió sus labios, dándoles un aspecto tan besable...

La espalda vaciló. Haou se obligó a ser constante. ¡No era el momento de ser débil! ¡Johan había besado a otra persona! ¡Eso era cruzar la línea"

Johan se echó a reír otra vez. "Sabes que te amo, Haou. Hice eso porque no muestras tus emociones a menos que haga algo como eso." Su mano tomó con fuerza la espada. "Déjala."

Haou soltó la espada y ésta sonó al caer al suelo. Johan sonrió y acomodó la cabeza de Haou sobre su pecho, que el moreno golpeaba repetidamente.

"¡Maldito!" Gritó. "¡Bastardo!"

Johan le levantó el rostro. "Es cierto que soy un bastardo, pero, ¿sabes qué?"

Haou se quedó en silencio, con los ojos enfurecidos.

Johan rozó sus labios.

"_Soy tu bastardo_."

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Y con este drabble llegamos al final de esta historia. Particularmente, me encantó este último capítulo. Haou se deja manipular mucho por Johan, es adorable~ y Johan, tan divertido como siempre, lo adoro (L). Igual, no crean que ésta es mi última traducción. Acaba de terminar un fanfic hermoso, 12 piedras gemas: Johan y Juudai y le pedí permiso a la autora para traducirlo y ella dijo que sí. Es hermoso, el lunes estará subido el primer capítulo.

Les informo que los días en que podré actualizar las historias serán los Lunes y Viernes. Si tengo algún otro día libre, entonces subiré algo, pero más seguro esos dos días, porque tengo que ponerme a estudiar para entrar a la UNAM X'D y eso no es coser y cantar... x'D.

Anyway, me dejo de mis cosas, espero que les haya gustado y esperen las piedras gemas, en serio, es muy bonito ese fanfic.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos próximamente.

Ja ne!


End file.
